Songs to Life
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: For the iPod Challenge: "Need a lift?" "She would be gone." "This was Gotham." "The need to get out." "They wouldn't regret it." "Stay sane. For them." "Pushed too far." "Cocky grin. Mischievous eyes." "They weren't disposable." "They were ready."


A/N: So, this is for the iPod Challenge. "What's that?", you say?

What, have you been living under a fracking _rock?_

Okay. So what you do is you turn you iPod to "shuffle".

First song comes on. You write a one shot for the duration of the song.

Do this for ten songs.

Okay? Simple enough for ya?

Well.

I do wish someone would take me up on the offer for someone to help me with the next chapter of "Separate Ways". The sooner someone helps, the sooner the chapter will be up.

Here goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Everyday America<strong>

**Sugarland**

Rubbing her sore neck, she fixes her morning coffee. Last night, she had gotten in late, and hadn't slept too well, either.

Not to mention her Chemistry homework that was due first block.

Calling goodbye to her mom, Artemis ran downstairs.

When she got to the street, she realized she had forgotten her wallet. Great. Now she couldn't pay for a cab. And it had started raining.

Now, she was going to be late, and she was soaked.

Suddenly, a limo pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down, revealing a familiar raven-haired boy.

"Need a lift, Artie?"

"Thanks, Dick."

* * *

><p><strong>You Won't Find This<strong>

**Carrie Underwood**

Megan watched as Conner packed his bags. Standing in the doorway, she hoped to catch his attention. Maybe, if she could convince him, he would stay.

Not likely.

Ever since Superman had taken him to Smallville, Conner had been much happier. For this, she was glad.

Until she found out why.

Her name was Cassie.

He had met her in one of the restaurants in Smallville. They hit it off right away.

It didn't matter how many good moments he and Megan had spent together. Megan knew where his heart was now.

She turned away. Cassie won't be able to fulfill his needs.

But, by the time he came back, she would be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Where is the Love?<strong>

**Black Eyed Peas**

Dick examined at the sight around him with disgust. One gang, two sides. A war. And all of the bodies. It was sad, really. Brother against brother, families torn. All over something so trivial.

But this was Gotham. Things like this happen all of the time.

What makes this one so different?

Dick was still thinking about this when he went out for patrol that night.

He had been tailing this guy for a while. A renowned gang member, notorious for his cruelty.

He was just strolling down the street like he didn't have a care in the world. Bastard.

Robin was too busy watching this guy to see the small child in the road.

It seems the truck driver was too busy, too.

But the gangster wasn't.

He jumped into the road, snatching up the young child at the last instant, pulling her to the other side of the road.

He set the child down in front of the apartments. The child's parents had come running out of the house, apparently not knowing their child had been outside until it was too late.

As Robin watched the reunion, he backed away.

He didn't need to tail this guy tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Escape<strong>

**Boys Like Girls**

Kaldur noticed it first. The restlessness, the need to get out.

So, late one night, he came to the Cave.

Megan was up for the idea. Conner didn't care.

Next stop was Central City.

Wally was ready in less than a minute.

In Star City, Roy was on patrol. But, Ollie could take care of anything tonight.

Artemis's mom didn't like the idea, but let her go anyways.

Batman and Robin were on patrol. The Dark Knight eventually caved under the begging of seven teenagers.

As they ran off into the night, Batman shook his head. For tonight, he wouldn't ask. He would let them enjoy their freedom. Let them do what they want. Whatever that was.

* * *

><p><strong>History in the Making<strong>

**Darius Rucker**

Wally held Artemis, not wanting to let go. As the two of them kissed, Wally knew that this was it.

This was that moment. They took the chance.

And they wouldn't regret it.

The rest of the team would laugh, most likely. Even though they knew that it would happen, sooner or later.

Wally didn't care. He wanted this. He needed this.

He just hoped Artemis felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepwalking<strong>

**Beat Radio**

Megan knew that this was it. She wasn't a child anymore. She was up against the "Big Leagues". This wasn't like the missions they had had before.

Channeling everyone's energy, she calmed her mind. She needed to stay put together. Needed to stay sane. For them.

She pushed her way through the mental walls surrounding them, keeping them captive. She reorganized everyone's minds within her own. Everything needed to be in it's place. She couldn't concentrate if everyone's thoughts were flying around.

She couldn't give in.

_Come on._

_We believe in you_

_You can do this._

_You're our only hope._

_It's all up to you._

Their thoughts reassured her, but still reminded her of her purpose.

She pushed forward.

She would win.

* * *

><p><strong>Let Her Cry<strong>

**Hootie and the Blowfish**

Conner held a sobbing Megan. He knew he had pushed too far this time.

It wasn't his business, anyway.

Why did he care if she was dating Roy?

He knew.

It was because of the gut clenching feeling he got whenever he saw them together.

Every time she got home, he would question her. She would yell, he would yell.

But now, she was crying.

The next morning, there was a note for him.

He had definitely pushed too far this time. She had left.

And he would probably never see her again.

But he did.

She had come back, maybe four months later.

And again, he held her as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Cowboy Casanova<strong>

**Carrie Underwood**

Artemis had known he was trouble from the second she laid eyes on him.

Cocky grin. Mischievous eyes.

And handsome as hell.

She had heard stories about this kind of guy. He would play with her, make her feel good, and then wring her out for everything she had.

That didn't stop her from walking up to him and flirting like she had never done before.

He was a challenge. She wasn't going to be one of the girls he was used to. She was going to go down fighting.

He liked that about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Colorblind<strong>

**Overtone**

They weren't disposable. Expendable. Playthings.

They were people. They had feelings.

And one hell of a rebellious streak.

Their mentors wondered why they hadn't seen this coming.

They were kept by their mentors' sides by promises. Promises that went unfulfilled.

They weren't blind.

They knew what was going on.

It was merely a question of when they would crack.

But now, they were older. More mature. More experienced.

They were ready now.

As a family, they stood up for each other.

They confronted their ex-mentors.

And, surprisingly, their mentors conceded.

* * *

><p><strong>This Is It<strong>

**Michael Jackson**

This was it. This was the day they were to join the Justice League.

They had waited for this moment for so long. Fought for it, dreamed about it, pined for it.

And it was happening.

So much had changed.

Conner had his arm around Megan's waist. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She blushed, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

Certain members of the League shrugged. Everyone had seen that coming.

Next to the happy couple was something less expected. Artemis and Wally were standing together, obviously a "thing". They were joking back and forth, still as sarcastic as ever.

Well, some people had expected that. Barry laughed, while Ollie looked one part confused, one part furious.

Barry knew his nephew was in for it.

Kaldur stood tall, every bit the leader he was born to be.

At the other end of the line, Robin stood, equally as tall. One thing that no one had expected was Robin's sudden growth spurt.

He was ready to take on the leader responsibility when it came to him.

Of course, appearances and relationships weren't the only thing that had changed.

They were all better fighters. They were all better thinkers. They worked as a team.

They were ready.

* * *

><p>AN: I kind of chuckled at "Colorblind".

I laughed at "This Is It".

How appropriate that the two stores about growing up happened at the end.

I know that the Wally and Artemis fics were shorter. I'm just not good at writing for those two.

Hey. FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP WITH "SEPARATE WAYS".

Okay. I'm done.

Did you like it?


End file.
